


never easy answers

by torigates



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher is getting married. Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	never easy answers

  
“Are you okay?” Rory asked for what felt like the thousandth time in the last hour. She was hovering over Lorelai’s shoulder, an anxious expression on her face.

“Yes,” Lorelai told her vehemently. “I’m fine. I was fine ten minutes ago, I was fine five minutes ago, and I’ll be fine five minutes from now. Stop hovering!”

“I wasn’t,” Rory mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

As irritating as her daughter’s concern was quickly becoming, Lorelai had to admit, Rory wasn’t completely out of line with her constant queries.

After all, this was Christopher’s wedding. Again.

Christopher. Lorelai’s Christopher. The father of her child. The on- again- off- again- married- again-divorced- again Christopher. The boy who had always been there, and who in some ways always would. The man who was never there and who caused her endless trouble whether she was in a relationship or out of one.

That Christopher.

(For the record, Lorelai _was_ in a relationship. A happy, wonderful, fulfilling, satisfying, excellent, _amazing_ relationship. And she was fine. She was. That didn’t mean that this wasn’t hard too.)

“ _There_ you are,” Emily said, popping up at Lorelai’s other shoulder.

Lorelai jumped and yelped. “Ah, mom! Where did you come from?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Lorelai, I’ve been here the entire time. And don’t yelp, it’s unladylike.”

“I didn’t yelp, mother. But you should know I am never ladylike.”

Emily rolled her eyes and ignored her daughter. “Rory!” she said turning to her granddaughter. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, grandma,” Rory said smiling at Emily.

Lorelai mumbled about traitorous daughters under her breath while Rory and Emily caught up on Rory’s job, her latest boyfriend, and Emily’s latest work at the DAR. Predictably, the two women ignored her.

The crowd in the church continued to swell, until the ushers finally motioned for all the guests to take their seats. Lorelai followed Rory and Emily into their pew.

She had thought a lot about whether or not to attend this wedding when the invitation arrived in the mail. She had left the rest of the mail on the counter and sat down at the kitchen table and stared at it for over twenty minutes without even opening the envelope, until Luke came home and asked her what she was doing.

She had expected a fight, but he just told her that he trusted her, and to do what felt right.

That, of course, was the problem.

Yet, here she was.

Ultimately, Lorelai had just decided that the whole thing was always going to be confusing and there were never going to be any easy answers.

That didn’t make this situation any easier.

Still, Rory held her hand, and Lorelai watched with tears in her eyes as Chris’ new wife walked down the aisle, at the look on his face. It wasn’t her. She didn’t want it to be to be her, but she couldn’t help thinking about what-ifs and different lives that she never led.

After, she went home and kissed Luke and was thankful for the life she had. 


End file.
